That Summer
by xMadeline11x
Summary: What happens when Miley has to spend two months with her ex-boyfriend? Niley.
1. Prologue

**So this is a new idea for a story I got while I should have been studying for finals last week. I hope you like it. It won't be a long story I don't think. Just a few chapters. **

**

* * *

Prologue:**

This summer was supposed to be fun. I have been looking forward to it for months. My parents are going on a cruise. A two month cruise that lasts for a good portion of the summer. They told me and my siblings about the cruise nearly six months ago, so we could work out living arrangements for those two months. After a week we came up with a plan. My little sister would stay with my older sister and her roommate in their apartment. My younger brother would stay with his best friend. I would be staying in the guest bedroom of my boyfriend's family's house. Now me and him had to swear we wouldn't do anything...yadda yadda yadda. It's not like we were gonna try anything. I mean his house isn't necessarily huge, and he's got his parents and three brothers living there, so it's kinda crowded.

Everything was good and fine until a month ago. I was happy. I made the mistake in thinking that my boyfriend was happy too. I guess he wasn't.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nick, seriously, come on. Something's up with you." _

"_You wanna know what's wrong? You. Me. This piece of shit relationship. That's what's wrong. We're living a lie. There's nothing here. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore._

_End of flashback_

Yeah. That's how he dumped me. Not only was he vague about why he was dumping me, but he didn't even try to spare my feelings. He didn't have the decency to give me the typical 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit that most guys use. I have spent the past month in a depressive state. I haven't talked to anyone. I feel like I'm in mourning, like I've lost my best friend forever. He was really my best friend, not just my boyfriend. It didn't hit me until this morning that I have nowhere to stay for the summer. So I sat my parents down to talk.

"So, I need somewhere to stay when you leave next week..." I began.

"No you don't." My dad replied.

"Yeah...I mean me and Nick are broken up. I can't stand to think about him, let alone spend two months in his house."

"Miles," my mom said sweetly, "You begged for us to let you stay there. We're not going to waste time trying to find somewhere else for you to go. You're going to have to stay there. No exceptions."

So here I am now. Packing for spending two whole months with my ex-boyfriend and his family.

This summer is gonna suck.

* * *

**Any feedback? Do you like the sound of it?**

**Oh and I know that this chapter is terribly written, I just could not find a way to make it work. I'll try to make sure the other chapters are better written.**

**Thanks for reading! (If anyone's reading. Bahah)**

**P.S. If you want, you should follow me on Twitter. My handle is: xmaddie11x (I'll follow you back).**

**P.P.S. If you have Disney XD, Skyrunners is on again tonight. You guys should watch it. I think it's cool. (Well I know Joey, but I still think it's pretty cool :P)**

**Sorry bout the random rant down here. I'm trying to take up time so I don't have to do my homework :P**


	2. Not So Easy

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than I meant for it to be. I'm terrible at writing long chapters. I'll work on it. **

* * *

I refused to even speak to my parents as they dropped me off at that house in the morning. I was so upset. I wasn't sure at all what this would do to me. What was going to happen? I didn't want to have an emotional breakdown because I had to be in the same house with him. I didn't want to seem weak. But really, I was already ruined inside. I couldn't even imagine seeing him.

"You're going to be fine Miles." My mom said as she helped me get my suitcase out of the trunk of the car. I ignored her. She forced me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. "When you feel like it, be sure to text me. I wanna know that my baby girl is doing alright. I love you Miley." I managed to mutter a quite, "I love you too mom."

"Bye Smiley!" My dad called from the window. "We'll miss you. Love you!" I didn't smile, out of protest, but I did give them a quick wave as the pulled out of the driveway. I was shaking as I dragged my crap up to the front door. I was nervous. Not only did I have to see Nick, but I had to confront his family too. I hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward between me and the rest of his family. They really were my second family, I loved them like I loved my own family. I knocked on the door hesitantly. Nick's mom, Denise, answered with a smile.

"Miley!" She exclaimed as she wrapped me in a big hug. "We've missed you over here." I couldn't help but to smile.

"I've missed you guys too." I admitted. It was true. She led me inside and helped me with all my stuff. I had never been a light packer. Ever. I looked around and took in my surroundings. It felt like I was coming home again. It felt good in a way. Just as I got past the entryway Joe flung himself down the stairs.

"Geez Miley. You staying for two months or two years?" He joked. I laughed. His mother just gave him a stern look.

"Oh aha ha. You're so funny."

"As sarcastic as always. Good to see you Miles." He came over and gave me a hug. I had to admit, the only bright side I saw out of this situation was getting to see Joe. Me and him had gotten to become really close friends throughout me and Nick's relationship and I was glad I'd have more chances to talk to him.

"You too."

"So Miley, I'm making pasta tonight just for you." I perked up even more at the sound of that.

"Oh my gosh really?" Denise made the best Italian food. Ever. Hands down.

"I know it's your favorite sweetie." I was already starting to totally loosen up. Joe grabbed one of my bags and led me upstairs.

"You excited to be here?" He asked me as he threw my suitcase on the bed. I sighed.

"Yeah. I love you guys. You're family to me."

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. How do you feel about seeing Nick?"

"How do I feel? I don't know whether I want to burst into tears or rip his face off. I think I'll go with ripping his face off." After I got done talking I then realized that I probably should've thought that one out before saying it out loud. That was how things usually worked for me. Joe just laughed.

"Whoa Miley..a little hostile there."

"I'm sorry. That just came out." He put his arm around me.

"I get it. You have the right to be angry." He got up and left. "I'm really glad you're here Miley." I sat on the bed and started to unpack. I wasn't quite sure how I felt. As far as I could tell it was a combination of misery, anger, confusion and happiness. Who knew it was even possible for one person to feel all that.

I was lost in my own world when I heard a light tapping on my door. I didn't look as it opened. There was a moment of silence before he talked.

"Mi." I didn't have to turn to know who it was. There was only one person on the planet who ever, ever called me that. I blinked a few times before finally looking at him. He looked the same as always. Perfect.

"Hey." My voice came out a lot quieter than I had planned. He walked closer to me.

"How have you been?" I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see the expression on my face.

"I've been...alright I guess." My voice broke on that last part. He noticed.

"I don't know what to say." I took a few deep breaths to help compose myself before responding.

"You don't have to say anything. I think you got your point across last month." I moved toward the closet, pretending to put clothes away. In reality I wanted to get as far away from him as possible, which was hard in the tiny bedroom.

"Miley..." I cut him off.

"What, did you think that everything was going to be fine now? That I would be over it? Everything is not fine. I'm not over it. It's not that easy. Just leave me alone." I left the room in a fury, leaving him alone in the bedroom. I ran to the bathroom and broke down in tears.

* * *

**A few things. First off, my updates aren't usually this fast. I just needed something to distract my brain off of the Vikings' terrible game. **

**And second, thanks to all the reviews! I almost never get reviews so fast. I really appreciate them. **

**I'll work on making the next chapter longer, I promise.**


	3. Breaking Down Walls

I took a hot shower to help me relax and calm down. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. There was going to be problems if I couldn't even see Nick without getting upset. I wrapped myself up in a towel and decided to take a nap to help get my mind off of things. I must have been tired, because I was out for hours.

I slept with my headphones in, so it didn't wake me when the door opened. Apparently Nick even called my name gently, but I was still out cold. He then decided to try to wake me by lightly tapping my shoulder. I, not being a normal person, woke up instantly and totally freaked. I screamed, fell of the bed, and reached under it for something that I could use as a weapon. The look on Nick's face was priceless as he saw me, standing opposite him, ready to attack with a floor hockey stick. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. I awkwardly lowered the floor hockey stick.

"Um. Miley?" He was having issues with holding in his laughter.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready in five minutes. I uh, didn't mean to startle you." I sighed.

"You can laugh."

"What?"

"I get it. It's funny. You can laugh. Your ex girlfriend almost attacked you with a floor hockey stick while wearing nothing but a towel. You can laugh." We both then doubled over in laughter.

"I'll leave so that you can get ready." He managed to say, still laughing as he left the room. I didn't know exactly what that whole moment meant. Did it mean that we could actually be friends?

I went downstairs as soon as I had finished getting dressed. My mouth immediately started to water as I saw the enormous bowl of pasta sitting in the middle of the table, just calling my name. I had friends and random people who shunned me for always eating so many carbs, but really, who can resist this stuff?

I tried not to look like a pig while eating my pasta. It didn't work very well. I was devouring it really quickly. I even took seconds. I noticed that they were all watching me eat, like it was something interesting, but man it was good pasta.

I spent the next few hours in my bedroom. I sat with my headphones in and wrote. I felt really awkward doing this, but it was how I let my emotions out. In my mind, Nick was two different people. He was the boy who was my best friend, and my boyfriend. It was another Nick that dumped me. So to help ease the pain of being dumped, I began writing in a journal. I pretended like I was writing letters to Nick. My best friend Nick, not the jackass who dumped me. It was heartbreaking yet fulfilling. It was heartbreaking because I miss the days when we used to talk like this. We used to have those incredibly deep conversations about our feelings, and what was going on. It was still fulfilling though, I mean I was getting out my feelings and emotions in some way.

I wrote in my journal for hours. I don't know, I guess I just had a lot I wanted to say. I was feeling so many things that I didn't know what to think. I got bored around 10:30pm. Since I had taken a really long nap earlier, I wasn't anticipating going to sleep anytime soon. As I always do, I got really restless. So I dressed as if I was going out. Ripped jeans, combat boots, all my favorites. I did my makeup and threw my wallet, phone and iPod in my purse. I was all ready to go somewhere, anywhere, when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could say anything, it opened. Nick gave me a funny look, then smiled.

"Going somewhere?" I blushed. Busted.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I'd say so. At least I don't know anyone who wears those as pajamas."

"Well sneaking out doesn't seem like an option anymore. You caught me."

"I won't tell. Where are you going?"

"There's a midnight showing of Donnie Darko that I thought it would be cool to go to. It's one of my favorite movies."

"I heard about that. But how are you planning on getting there?"

"I have legs. I can walk."

"You're going to walk ten miles."

"Sure."

"And make it by midnight?"

"I'll run." I knew I was losing the argument. I hated that feeling, I had always been someone who had argue their point until I won the argument. Nick was always the same way with me. We could argue for hours about nothing.

"Well, although it's not as cool as sneaking out and running downtown, I could bring you. I do have a car you know."

"Really?"

"Sure. And if you wanted, I could maybe, you know watch the movie with you. So you're not alone."

"Okay, fine. But it's not a date." I huffed. I had to admit that my original plan was stupid and not well thought out, but I didn't want to give in to Nick either.

"Not a date. Got it."

"Wait. Your parents won't let you go to a midnight movie."

"They're in bed. They'll never know as long as we're back by morning." I smiled.

"You're not the type for breaking rules."

"I've changed." I looked and him and started to walk towards the bedroom door. "While it may not be necessary, you know we could climb out the bedroom window. Just so that you can still feel like you're sneaking out." I couldn't help but to grin.

"I'd like to see you climb out a window." I challenged. He then proceeded to go over to my window, take out the screen, open the window and climb out. He got himself out, hung from the windowsill for a moment and then dropped the eight feet from the window. He gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and did the same thing.

Just in case his parents had their windows open, we went traditional and pushed the car out of the driveway and part way down the street. I had to suppress my giggles. We then just gave each other a look and dramatically jumped in his car. He revved the engine and took off. I could not stop laughing as we drove away. He laughed too.

"Okay, you win Jonas. This is much more fun than running ten miles."

"You know I'm always right." I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ow. You're abusive you know that?"

"Oh shut up." It didn't take long before we made it to the movie theater. Surprisingly, I had a good time with Nick. I felt like the wall between us was slowly breaking down. But somewhere I knew that there were still issues that needed to be confronted.

**

* * *

**

**Man, this update came quick too. I've been listening to Nick's new songs, and they got me in the mood for writing.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, I'll have to keep working on that. I'm terrible at writing longer chapters. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and put me on Story Alert. I love hearing your feedback :)**


	4. Not Right Yet

I have always had a weird sleeping pattern, so even though we didn't make it home 'til after three, I woke up just before eight. And I couldn't fall back asleep. I tried, I really tried to fall asleep, because I was exhausted. After getting frustrated I set out looking for caffeine. Dense was always adamant about my caffeine addiction, she would never give it to me because she felt it wasn't healthy. I could hear that she was downstairs in the kitchen, almost everyone else was awake already. The only voice I didn't hear in the kitchen was Nick's. Which meant that my next maneuver was going to have to be sneaky.

I knew that Nick always had a secret stash of Red Bull in his bedroom. His mom was always on him for drinking too much Red Bull, so he had to hide it. Usually it was in his closet. So I set off to look. I creped down the hallway. I was making it more fun by pretending to be a ninja. So I was rolling on the floor down the hallway. His door was opened a crack so I snuck in.

I went for the closet. I was still being completely silent. Of course, Nick was a light sleeper, so even my silentness woke him up. He rolled over and squinted at me. "What are you doing?" I froze.

"Looking for the Red Bull."

"Why?"

"Cuz I can't fall back asleep. So naturally I'm gonna die or collapse or something at some point today without some major caffeine. And your mom won't ever give it to me. So I'm stealing the Red Bull from your closet."

"It's not in the closet anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I had to change up the hiding place occasionally, or someone would find it. Now in this moment I see that it was a good idea." He smirked at me.

"Tell me where it is."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Cuz you owe me."

"Owe you for what?"

"Um hello. You broke my heart remember?" There was an awkward silence. I didn't meant to bring that up.

"I'm sorry Miley. Here." He reached under his bed and tossed me a can of sugarfree Red Bull. I smiled.

"Thank you." I was about to leave, but he stopped me.

"Miley. I really am sorry. I...I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well then why'd you dump me?" I left his room quietly. I felt a sense of accomplishment as I drank the Red Bull. I was surprised he actually gave it to me. I felt a little guilty though. I never wanted to bring up the break-up. I really just wanted to avoid all those awkward and painful moments.

I sat and wrote in my journal again for a while before deciding to get dressed and ready for the day. I hadn't done anything yet, I was still wearing my pajamas and my glasses and my hair was just in a messy knot of a bun on top of my head. I was feeling particularly lazy, so I just threw on some shorts and a tank top and left my hair.

It was around three in the afternoon before I went downstairs looking for food. I settled for Pop-Tarts. As they were in the toaster I made a mental note that I better go to the gym, or at least get in some running if I was going to keep eating all this junk food.

After I finished with my Pop-Tarts I went outside with my guitar. Well I didn't just go outside, I ended up on the roof. I don't know why I like the roofs of places so much, but I do. Especially in the summer when it's hot. Then I can get some writing done, and get a tan.

For one of the first times in my life, I was stuck. I couldn't find any inspiration for a song. I sat out there with my guitar and notebook for a really long time, but I felt nothing. There was nothing there. So I sat and thought. I thought for a long time, about a lot of things before finally crawling back into my bedroom window. I was surprised to see Nick in there.

"Oh um.." He blushed. I looked at him in shock.

"Why do you have my journals?"

"Well. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop..."

"Why? Why did you have to go and ruin everything? I thought we could put the past behind us and have a great summer."

"Miley, come on. I made a mistake."

"Those are so personal!" I ran and took them from his hands. "I don't go and steal your stuff." He gave me one of those looks.

"Have you forgotten this morning?"

"Oh come on. I stole your freakin' red bull. That's different."

"I know, it's just. Can we talk? I mean some of the stuff in here.."

"We shouldn't have anything to talk about! You were never supposed to see those."

"Well technically they're written to me..."

"To you, not for you! There is a difference."

"I'm so sorry." I rushed up to him and grabbed my notebooks.

"Get. Out."

"But Miley."

"Now. Get. Out now." I hissed. He left. I could not believe he sank so low.

* * *

**I meant to post this yesterday but FanFiction was being weird so I couldn't. But here it is!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S. Anyone else watching the Grammys tonight?**


	5. Okay

I didn't think I could forgive him. At all. This was much worse than outright dumping me. I mean reading my journals, that's a complete invasion of my privacy. Not only did he find them, and start reading them, but he didn't stop once he realized that they were private. I could believe that he would do that. I literally sat in my room and cried. For hours. I didn't want him to know how I felt and what I was thinking. If I wanted him to I would have just outright told him. I'm an outspoken person, I definitely would have told him.

After crying for a few hours I saw my door crack open. Joe peeked his head in. "Hey Miley." I forced a smile.

"Hey." He came in and shut the door. He sat down at the end of the bed and put his arm around me.

"Nick told me about what happened."

"Oh."

"He feels terrible."

"I'm sure he does." I sighed.

"He said to tell you that he's really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it." Joe just looked at me. I sighed again. "You don't get it. I wrote every thought, every little detail, every emotion that I have been feeling in the past month in those journals. It's not just some dumb diary."

"Just wanted to pass on the message. You know he's really hoping that you two can be friends again."

"I really wish that would happen too." He got up and left. I sat and thought for a moment before going to the bathroom to try to splash my face with cold water so it wouldn't be so puffy and red. I then went downstairs for dinner. Everyone just watched as I sat down. Obviously they knew that something had happened. I just started down at my plate. I looked up only a few times throughout all of dinner, making sure that I didn't make eye contact with Nick. I even offered to do dishes by myself after dinner, just to avoid him.

The next day wasn't any better. I'd give it around an eight on the awkward scale. I stayed in my bedroom again for most of the day. Alone. Just reading and writing in my journals. And listening to music. Oddly enough I still couldn't find any inspiration to write a song.

Nick didn't approach me until the third day. I was on the roof, just sitting, and somehow he found me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk? I won't stay up here if you're going to get so angry that you push me off the roof or something." I laughed quietly.

"We can talk."

"Good." He paused awkwardly. "I'm still...so sorry."

"I know."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"I want to be friends Miley."

"I want to be friends too. But you do I know that you won't just ditch me. That something will come up and instead of talking about it we just stop being friends. I don't wanna risk that." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I didn't ever want to leave you."

"Then why did you?"

"I...I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready."

"Well then maybe I'm not ready to be friends."

"Just give me a chance Mi." I shivered slightly when I heard him call me that.

"You haven't called me that since....well.." My voice broke.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I like it. And I think I can be friends. For now."

"Really?"

"If there's no more snooping in my stuff."

"Hey, ditto!"

"Fine. I won't sneak in your closet for red bull anymore." We laughed. I sat down, he sat next to me.

"This is nice." He pointed out.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Are we ever going to be able to put our past in the past?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"So there'll always be awkward moments."

"Pretty much. That is what usually happens between exes."

"Oh well."

"Yeah." I could sit up here forever with him. So far things were back to being okay. For now.

* * *

**Another quick update :P I like writing to put off my homework. It's fun. **

**So I'm freaking out right now, I pre-ordered my Nick Jonas CD and it came a day early...so I'm listening to that nonstop. Amazing :)**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Reviews always make my day. :D**


	6. A Date

The day after me and Nick's little "heart to heart" talk I spent the whole morning at Starbucks. I never liked being noticed in public, so I just threw my hair up in a pony tail and stuck on a trucker's hat. Not much of a disguise, but I wanted to lay low at least while I was in there. I liked to do some writing at Starbucks. I had been working on this story. Well I guess it wasn't a story, it was like a combination between a diary and a story. It was like how I wanted my life to be.

I sat in Starbucks, unnoticed, just drinking my coffee and typing at my laptop for over an hour before someone approached me. It was a very cute boy. "Hey." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." I couldn't help but to get slightly flustered. As a part of my job I meet cute boys all the time, but they still always flustered me nonetheless.

"I hope this doesn't sound creepy, but I was watching you from my table over there. I couldn't help but notice how....uh...focused you look."

"Um thanks? Is focused supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well I...um. I was just looking for something to say other than, 'you looked cute while you drank your coffee' because that sounds creepy. Focused was the first word that came to mind." I laughed in my obnoxious way.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. I mean it's hard to find real looking girls out here. You seem real. You're hair isn't fried and dyed some unnatural color. You're not wearing designer jeans and top. You look...normal."

"Okay now is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Wow I am just failing at being subtle. Let me just throw this out there. Would you like to go out on Saturday?" I was shocked. No one ever asked me out on dates anymore.

"Yeah I would like that." I laughed again. "Hold out your arm."

"What?"

"Here." I grabbed his fore arm and wrote my name and number on it. "Text me and we'll work out details." He smiled. He had a very nice smile.

"Alright. I'll do that." He said as he walked away. I smiled to myself. I had a date. I had a date. I let those words ring out in my head for a while. I had a date. I had been single for a month, that was long enough, right? I easily convinced myself that it was.

I went back smiling a huge grin on my face. Nick was really my first boyfriend. I never had the privilege of just dating. This was all new to me. He texted me just as I got back to the house. I smiled even wider as I texted him back. Joe noticed my grin as I walked in the front door.

"What are you on?"

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, just between you and me, I met a boy at Starbucks. We have a date on Saturday."

"Oh cool. So what's his name?" My face fell. I didn't know his name. I never thought to ask.

"His name? Uh..well...it's um...it's a boy's name...." Joe raised his eyebrows at me.

"You don't even know his name?"

"Well....uh...technically no. But I'll find it out soon enough."

"You're going on a date with a boy and you don't even know his first name."

"I'll find out his name before we go on the date. Everything will be fine." I smiled again. Joe just shook his head.

"Girls..." He muttered under his breath as he walked away. I ran upstairs, still happy.

I texted the boy, asking him his name. His name was Sam. Sam...what a nice name. I proceeded to daydream a little more until I got this text.

"_Wait, so my friend just pointed out. You're Miley. As in...Hannah Montana?"_

My face fell. I was hoping we could skip out the little detail of who I was and what I did until at least the second date. I always had that problem. I never knew if people liked me for me or because I was on TV and the radio. I texted back

"_Oh yeah. I'm that Miley. Does it change things?"_

My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for his response. I was really hoping that he would still like me, and still take me out.

"_Not at all. I like you. A lot." _That just made me smile. I felt happy for the whole rest of the day. I had to try really hard not to let it show. I kinda figured that it would be awkward if Nick found out about it. He did soon enough.

He walked into my bedroom after hearing my giggles. "What's going on?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're sitting there giggly at your text messages. Who are you texting?"

"Can't I just be giggly?"

"You? You don't ever giggle. You laugh obnoxiously. This giggling is certainly something new. Why?"

"Oh well...um..." And let the awkwardness begin. "I met a boy today at Starbucks."

"You met a boy? You? Wearing your trucker's hat and old jeans?" His eyes were laughing at me. I could tell.

"What's wrong with my jeans? And my trucker's hat? I wear that hat all the time." I was slightly offended. This isn't how the conversation was supposed to go. He was supposed to be hurt and miserable at the sight of me moving on. Not entertained.

"Come on Miley. Not many boys are turned on by girls with their ratty hair tied up and a trucker's hat."

"Ratty hair? My hair isn't ratty. Most of the time....but it certainly isn't right now." I was starting to get defensive of myself. I didn't expect him to attack me like that.

"What's your deal? You never had a problem with my hair before."

"I don't have a problem with your hair."

"Than why are you criticizing it?"

"I'm sorry Miley. I'm just...I'm jealous. That's all."

"You're jealous that I met a boy? You're the one who dumped me. You don't have the right to be mad when I get a date."

"I'm sorry Miley. I know."

"You know I might let you be jealous if you'd at least give me a reason for dumping me."

"I can't. I can't tell you." He stormed out of the room. And the mystery continues...

* * *

**Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter. You guys always make my day :) **

**I'll prolly update in the next day or two, 'cause I prolly won't have time again 'til next weekend.**

**I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :P**


	7. How Things Used to Be

The next morning was Friday, and for some reason I woke up around eight. I snuck downstairs to make coffee.

"Hey." I almost had a heart attack in the dark kitchen. I didn't see Nick sitting at the counter.

"My god...you scared me."

"Oh sorry." He appeared to be trying to act like we never had our awkward conversation the day before. I was fine with that.

"It's fine." I got out the coffee maker and began to make coffee.

"You know, my mom says that you shouldn't drink caffeine. It really isn't good for you."

"Shut up." I wasn't myself in the mornings until I had some sort of caffeine jolt. I slumped down next to Nick at the counter while I waited for my coffee to be done.

"So what are your plans for today." I mumbled an inaudible answer into the crook of my arm. "Was that even English?" I then realized why he was so confused.

"I said that I'm going over to my house today to get some more clothes." Finally my coffee was done. I went over and poured it into a travel mug. I added in a dot of creamer and some Splenda and I was set to go. I started leaving a note so that no one would wonder where I was.

"Are you leaving now?" He looked me up and down. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head, I was wearing my glasses, a hoodie and my Eeyore pajama bottoms. Since Nick lived right down the block from my house, I knew a back way that I could walk that made it so that I could avoid the paparazzi that were constantly outside of my house and his.

"Yep. You wanna come?" I don't know what prompted me to ask him. It might have been the lack of caffeine in my system, or the lack of sleep from the night before. His answer surprised me more than my question.

"Sure." I left the note on the table, slid on my Uggs, and we left his house out the back way.

"Do you realize how convenient the proximity of your house to mine is? I love it."

"It is quite convenient." He agreed. I smiled as we continued to walk to my house. After a moment we made it to my house. I habitually looked to see if anyone was watching, pried open the basement window and was about to climb in when Nick stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"Going inside."

"Why are you breaking into your own house?"

"Cuz it's more fun than using the door. You coming?" He just rolled his eyes and crawled in after me. It was a farther drop than he anticipated, and he landed on top of me.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You're just lucky that none of my coffee spilled." I replied as I reached up to close the window.

"You know sometimes I just don't understand how your brain works." I laughed maniacally at his comment and flashed him an evil grin.

"Maybe that's just a part of my plan." He shook his head at me and followed me upstairs.

"So what are we doing here again?"

"I was not in a good mood when I packed so naturally I forgot everything, so I'm bringing another suitcase."

"Another suitcase? You don't think that you have enough stuff crammed into the tiny guest room?"

"You know me. I like my stuff." I ran upstairs to my bedroom. He followed me in hesitantly. "Why are you standing out there?"

"Do you want me in your bedroom?"

"Why wouldn't I want you in my bedroom?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my closet. He looked around in shock.

"How much stuff have you gotten in the past month? Your closet looks fuller than ever."

"It's not all my fault. I get a lot of free clothes." I went over to the corner and turned on the stereo.

"You listen to Demi's CD while you're in your closet?"

"Yep." I frantically began looking for stuff. I was looking for a specific pair of shoes. I started throwing boxes and shoes everywhere while looking.

"Are you trying to injure me with shoes?"

"Yes, is it working?" I replied sarcastically.

"Wait." Nick walked over to a pair of shoes laying next to him. "Why do you have these?" I turned and looked at him. He was holding a pair of green Converse. His green Converse.

"It's not like you ever wear them anymore."

"When did you take these?" I thought for a moment.

"Maybe...three months ago?"

"You stole my shoes three months ago and didn't tell me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be stealing now would it. It's not like you noticed they were missing did you?"

"That's besides the point." I laughed.

"Exactly. I'll give them back to you if you start wearing them again."

"I retired these shoes a while ago."

"But why? You almost never wear Converse anymore...and if you do it's your black pair. Those are boring. Bring back the green."

"You can keep them." I went back to searching for shoes.

"AHA!" I finally found them.

"Does anyone actually say 'aha' in real life?"

"I do." I walked over to my empty suitcase and threw the shoes in.

"Those were the shoes you were frantically searching for?"

"Yeah."

"Those are just black Converse. I could've sworn I saw you wearing them the other day."

"I wore my low tops the other. These are high tops."

"I see."

"Don't doubt my logic Nicholas." I grinned and went through the clothes section of my closet, throwing random tops and jeans in there.

"Can we go yet?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because while it may be fun for you, sitting in your closet is not how I generally like to spend my Friday mornings."

"How would you like to spend it?"

"Doing something that isn't boring."

"Oh don't call me boring. You can be one of the most boringest people I've ever met."

"Boringest?"

"Oh shut up." I couldn't stifle my smile. I missed us playfully teasing each other. I zipped up my suitcase.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes we can go now." I lugged my suitcase down the hall.

"How. How can you have that many clothes. You're staying for like a month an a half longer."

"I need my stuff." He shook his head again and followed me downstairs.

"We're not going to climb out the window again are we?"

"Yes we are." As I climbed out the basement window I starting humming _The Climb_.

"You are just one special person." Nick mumbled as we climbed out the window.

"Thank you. I take pride in my specialness." We starting walking back to his house. I paused. "Can you carry my suitcase?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna skip and I can't do that while carrying a heavy suitcase."

"You want to skip?" He asked me. I shoved the suitcase at him and skipped the whole rest of the way to his house. He chase after me and tackled me to the ground in his backyard.

"What's that for?"

"That's for making me lug your suitcase all the way over here." I sat up and looked at him sitting next to me. I smiled. This was almost exactly how it used to be.

* * *

**Okay this update was so fast because I have decided I'm just gonna start updating every Sunday. **

**Thanks for the reviews as always :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Saints or Colts?**

**P.P.S. Follow me on Twitter: xmaddie11x (I'll follow you back)**


	8. Awkwardness

I felt good laying on the grass in his backyard. That's all we did for a while, just lay side by side on the ground. It may not sound like it, but it was really nice. Like really really nice. I had my best friend back. It was almost frightening at the same time. I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I needed Nick. I really needed him. It didn't matter if we were dating anymore, I needed him. That really did scare me. I was always the type of person who wanted to be independent.

I didn't think about that much as we were in his backyard. I had other things on my mind.

"Hey Nick."

"What?"

"Your grass is weird."

"What?"

"Your grass...you know that green stuff we're laying on? It's weird."

"How can grass be weird?"

"It feels different than my grass at home."

"But how?"

"I don't know. It's fluffier."

"How can grass be fluffy?"

"You know what? Just never mind. You obviously don't understand grass." He laughed at me. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Can you ever have a serious conversation?"

"Yes."

"Really."

"Yes! I can have a serious conversation. Why must you be so demeaning to me?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge. Fluffy grass is a serious subject."

"Damn right it is!" We laughed again. I looked over at him. He smiled at me. I missed that. He never smiled like that very often. It was a genuine smile.

"Miley. Can we have a serious conversation now?"

"Yeah...?"

"I still like you."

"Well I like you too."

"Like...never mind."

"Come on. You can't do that whole....well never mind thing after starting to say something that might be interesting. It's not fair to me."

"I'll try not to do it again." I sighed. We remained quiet for a minute.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Oh stop." I flashed an evil grin before getting up. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Inside. Back to the real world. The room with a toilet. All that good stuff."

"Oh okay." He laughed and got up too. I ran inside to the bathroom. I had to stop for a moment to get my composure. I was getting too excited over nothing. I could have sworn that he was going to tell me that he liked me. Like liked me liked me. But he didn't. I had to calm down. Nothing was happening between us. Plus nothing could happen between us anyway. I had a boyfriend. Well not really a boyfriend, but we were going out the next night. So that counted for something.

It was noon by the time I got dressed and actually did my hair and stuff. I came downstairs in a pair of short shorts, plain white t-shirt, and a brown cardigan. I immediately departed for Starbucks for my second caffeine jolt of the day. Nick came with me.

We sat and drank coffee at Starbucks, just making small talk. Then after about fifteen minutes Sam walked in. Things turned from fun to awkward. He saw me and came over. "Hey Miley."

"Oh. Hey Sam!" I replied cheerfully, trying to mask how awkward I felt. "Sam, this is....uhhh...my, um friend. Nick." Nick shook Sam's hand politely.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"I got up early so I needed caffeine."

"Ah. So we're caffeine addicts are we?"

"Yeah." I laughed quietly. I just wanted to leave.

"So how do you guys know each other?" I cringed at Sam's question. Nick answered before I could come up with a clever lie.

"We used to date."

"Oh." I could see Sam beginning to get angry. Nick just looked amused.

"Two years."

"That's...um cool." I blushed. Sam didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say. Sam took a hint. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Miley." He said as he left, before even ordering anything. As soon as he left Nick gave me a look.

"That guy."

"What about him?"

"You're going on a date, with that guy?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing. I'm serious. He seems like a real catch."

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic." I couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously. Stop."

"Fine." I laughed.

"Why don't you laugh like that around him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your laugh. It's not the same around him."

"Can we just stop talking about him?"

"Fine." And with that the wall went back up again. Things turned awkward all over again.

* * *

**So I said I was gonna update every Sunday from now on. Well I lied. It's two minutes away from being Saturday right now. **

**Anywho, I hope you're liking my story. **

**Thanks for reading, and all the kind reviews :)**


	9. Let the Rain Fall Down

I was slightly ticked as we left Starbucks. Nick noticed. "What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna scare him off."

"Sorry. I'll try to contain myself from now on."

"Good." I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to storm. "It has rained more this year than it did all last year."

"Yeah. I hate it."

"I like the rain. The California sun is just too much sometimes."

"Yeah I guess. I like how the sun highlights your hair though." I blushed and turned away. It started to downpour just before we made it back to his house. I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I didn't actually go in though, I just grabbed a rain coat and slipped my iPod in the pocket and climbed out the window to be on the roof.

I sat up there for over an hour. It felt like minutes. I just layed out there and it felt good. I stared up at the sky wincing as raindrops landed on my eyes. After a while I tensed up. I wasn't alone. I was relieved to find that it was just Joe. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just enjoying the rain. What are you doing up here?"

"Finding out what you're doing up here." I laughed. He smiled.

"So Nick told me that you guys saw Sam today at Starbucks."

"Oh yeah."

"Nick says he doesn't seem like your type."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well that's too bad. I'm going out with Sam."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess."

"Well shouldn't you like him?"

"It's just..."

"He's not Nick." I couldn't deny it. That's what I had been thinking the whole time. I just nodded.

"Don't tell him. Please." I looked away to cover up the fact that there were tears in my eyes. Joe put his arm around me.

"It's okay Miley. I won't tell. But why won't you?" I looked over at him.

"Because I need to move on. He dumped me. End of story. We're done. I just need to get on with my life. I need to get back out there and start dating again. Maybe then I'll get over him."

"But maybe he wants you back."

"It's too late for that."

"Miley. You're miserable without him. I can tell. Why don't you just give him another chance? He would take you back. I know he would."

"I just can't."

"Okay." I turned into his shoulder and cried. Things weren't turning out the way I wished they would.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a fill than anything. I wrote and rewrote it, and just couldn't get it right. **

**The next one should be better. **

**Thanks for reading though! :)**

**P.S. I'll say it again, if you want, follow me on Twitter. My handle is: xmaddie11x**


	10. Torn

The next morning I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. It was the day of my first date with Sam. I was excited and nervous. This was so casual. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend. I never usually went on casual dates. I tried not to stress out too much about what to wear. So I went with my usual. I picked out my favorite pair of ripped jeans and a plaid shirt. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard.

I spent a long time fixing my hair. My long curls were just so frizzy and out of control. I used some gel and after what felt like forever I got my hair looking shiny, and not very frizzy. I packed on the dark eyeliner. It was like my safe zone, I liked to hide behind my eyeliner.

As it got closer and closer to when Sam was going to pick me up, I started feeling queasy. I thought it was just nerves so I just brushed it off. The feeling didn't really pass but I ignored it. Before I knew it, 6 o'clock came and I felt as ready as I'd ever be. I was already waiting by the door when he rang the door bell. I opened it quickly. "Hey! Let's go."

"Wow okay." I got into his car. It was a nice car. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked me. I tried not to moan. I wasn't feeling so good, and eating probably wasn't going to help.

"Why don't we just go to an earlier movie and get snacks there? I'm not too hungry."

"Sounds good." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He had such a charming smile. He was a charming guy. It didn't take long before we made it to the theater. I stepped out of the car slowly. He turned and looked at me. "Miley? Are you okay? You look kinda pale." I didn't get a chance to answer. I puked all over his feet. I sank down on the ground against his car. Nothing was really running through my head, though I was mortified later.

He took me home right away. In the car I was starting to feel a little guilty. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay Miley. Really. You can't help it. The stomach flu has been going around for a while now."

"I still feel bad."

"It's okay. Really." We pulled up to the house. He walked me to the doorstep and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled weakly.

"I owe you a real one when I feel better." He grinned at me before going back to his car.

"Feel better Miley." I walked inside and saw Denise at the kitchen table.

"Miley? Sweetie didn't you just leave?"

"Yeah. Well then I got sick. On his shoes."

"Oh I'm so sorry honey. Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

"Yeah I think I will." I walked upstairs. I didn't even make it to my bedroom. I rushed into the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I was too weak and tired to leave, so I fell asleep in the bathtub. Nick found me there about ten minutes later.

"Miley?"

"Go away."

"What's going on?"

"I'm sick."

"I can see that. And smell it." He came in and sat on the floor across from the tub.

"Go. Away."

"No."

"Please."

"I like to bug you."

"Come on. I'm sick....whoa. Move." I jumped out of the bathtub. He moved out of the way so I could get to the toilet. He held my hair back as I puked once again.

"Oh Miley." I leaned up against him and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair as I fell asleep.

I woke up around 2am with a dull pain in my stomach and a kink in my neck. Sitting on the floor while awkwardly leaning against someone was not generally a good way to sleep. I was too tired and weak to move, so I just fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up it was morning. I could see light shining through the bathroom window. I wasn't feeling nauseous, but I wasn't feeling great either. My head was pounding and I was exhausted. I didn't think I could stand up, but I tried anyway. It didn't work. I clumsily fell over which woke Nick.

"You okay?" He asked, giving me a funny look.

"Yeah. I guess." He smiled. I tried to smile back. He stood up and stretched. "Not the best sleeping position is it?"

"No, not really." I laughed. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"The way your eyeliner is smeared kinda makes you look like a stoner."

"Thanks for that."

"Just saying. Not that it's your fault."

"Yeah yeah." I laughed quietly again. "I'm going to go actually attempt to get some real sleep now."

"Goodnight." I went into my bedroom and crashed immediately. I must've really been sick, because I slept for like eighteen hours. I woke up feeling pretty good. Once I showered and changed I actually looked okay too. I concluded that I had just come down with one of those 24-hour bugs.

I sat in my bedroom and read for a while. I was feeling better, but I still didn't feel like I could eat or anything yet. My door was cracked open. Nick slid in without me noticing until he sat down on the edge of my bed, which startled me quite a bit.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled and placed my bookmark back in my book.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks for asking."

"That sucks about your date."

"Oh shut it. You were secretly happy, don't lie. You're jealous." I teased. He pouted.

"I'm not jealous." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Sure you aren't. Since you're not jealous, I'm happy to inform you that me and Sam are going out tomorrow night."

"Really."

"Yeah. We're gonna do dinner, and then go back to his place to watch movies."

"You're going to his place?"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna do anything. I had 'the talk' with him. It's all good."

"Yeah cuz guys always tell the truth."

"Stop. I like him. Just leave it alone."

"Fine." We sat in an awkward silence for a moment until he broke it once again. "So I came in here to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

"Now?"

"Yes now. I was going to go watch Transformers...and I know you like that movie as much as I do." I threw my book down on the bed and flew to the door.

"Transformers?! Let's go!" We ran downstairs together. Watching a movie was a great way to get my mind off of things and to hide my emotions. Nick didn't appear to be catching on. Over the past few days I had been really missing those days when Nick and I were dating. I was torn, and didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

**So I didn't know where to take this chapter. I guess it could've been better, but oh well.**

**Thoughts?**

**Also if you're interested I did post a one-shot the other day. **


	11. Hugs

The next morning I was nervous all over again. I guess there was no possible way this date could be any worse than our first one. As long as I didn't puke on his shoes again. I just wanted this date to go well. I felt that if I really started to like Sam I could finally start moving on. I threw on some shorts and a T-Shirt and went outside to read for a while. I ended up falling asleep there in the backyard. I must've been out for hours because next thing I knew it was after six and Sam was hovering over me.

"Hey there."

"Oh my gosh. Did I fall asleep out here? Wait..how'd you find me?"

"Joe told me he last saw you back here." He sat down next to me. "It's actually really nice out here."

"Yeah. Finally it's not raining. The weather's been so weird this year. Must be an El Niño thing." Sam gave me a weird look.

"El Niño? Are you blind? It's obviously a sign of the end of the world."

"Don't scare me with that kinda stuff. You haven't seen me freak out after watching The Day After Tomorrow or 2012." It was true. I always totally freaked about the end of the world. It's scary.

"You're too scared to think about the end of the world yet you're reading a book about the Zodiac killer?" Sam asked, pointing at my book, which was indeed a book about the Zodiac killer.

"That's different. This book is interesting. Plus it's totally different to read about something than to hear or watch it."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Shut it. I'm trying to save my dignity here." We laughed before we both stood up. "Ew. I look nasty. Do you mind if I change?"

"You look perfect. Let's just go."

"Fine." I threw my bag over my shoulder and took his hand as we walked to his car. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd keep it casual tonight. How 'bout pizza? You are a girl who actually eats aren't you?" I laughed loudly.

"Boy can I pig out."

"Good. I don't think I could ever be with a girl who doesn't like to eat." I laughed again and looked up into his eyes. He had very beautiful blue eyes. We quickly arrived at the pizza place. We were totally being first date cheesy. He sat next to me in the booth. Not that I was complaining, I was beginning to really like this boy.

"So let's go over the basics."

"Basics?"

"Yeah. Favorite movie."

"Ummm." I always hated general questions like that. And I got them all the time in interviews too. "I like all movies, I'm kinda a movie buff. You?"

"Hmmm. The Departed."

"I love that movie."

"Me too. So...biggest hate."

"I don't hate." I winced at how corny and rehearsed that sounded. Sam just raised his eyebrows at me. "Fine. I strongly dislike the paparazzi."

"Hannah Montana hates the paparazzi?" He joked. I playfully punched him in the arm. He winced. I guess it wasn't so playful.

"Don't you ever call me Hannah Montana." The comment came out just about as playful as the punch. "Sorry. Didn't mean for it to come out like that. Oh and yeah, I really don't like the paparazzi. Especially when they go after my family."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Can I get something off my chest?" I was ready to go off on a tangent. I couldn't really hold it in much longer.

"Let's just get this straight. My family will always come first. If I wanna spend time with them instead of you, I will. Oh and I have guy friends. So if you're the jealous type you just might wanna back out now." I cringed. He looked a little surprised. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come off so strong."

"No, I'm glad we got that out of the way. I'm glad you know what's important. Can I get something off my chest? I like you. I like you a lot. You're so different. In a good way." I looked up at him. He was being sincere. I could see it in his eyes.

"I like you too. I like you a lot." He looked down at me. I leaned over and gave him a hug. "That's another thing. I love kissing as much as the next girl, but deep down I'm a hugger."

"Hugs are great."

* * *

**Hi. So sorry this chapter is kinda short. I meant for it to be longer, but I thought this would be a cute place to end it :)**

**Thoughts? As always, thanks for reading!**


	12. Jealousy

After our date Sam brought me right home like a good boy, he didn't keep me out late. We stood on the porch and he looked me in the eyes. I knew he wanted to kiss me. I blushed. "I don't kiss on the first date." I whispered.

"Couldn't the other day count as our first date?" I laughed quietly.

"Let's just forget any of that ever happened."

"Okay, done." I giggled again. He laughed too.

"You know what, you're special. Rules are for squares." And I kissed him. It was quick, but sweet. A perfect first kiss. I gave him a big hug.

"Goodbye Miley. I'll call you." I didn't want to let him go.

"Bye Sam." I watched as he got back in the car and drove away. I squealed and ran inside, being all happy. I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door turned on some music and collapsed on the bed. It was a good night. A very good night.

The next morning I was still on happiness overdrive. Sam texted me right away, which made me feel good cuz I didn't wanna seem annoying. I always felt annoying almost anytime I texted someone first. Most of the time I'd wait for them to text me, but I don't have very high patience, so that almost never worked.

I was still texting as I was leaving to walk down to Starbucks. Nick saw and stopped me. "Hey Miley. Why are you smiling?"

"Can't I just be happy?"

"Sure, but why?"

"My date was successful last night."

"Oh was it." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're surprised?"

"I don't like this Sam guy, that's all."

"But why?"

"There's just something about him..."

"I still think you're jealous."

"Whatever. So would you like me accompany you to Starbucks? Cuz I'm pretty sure you'll walk off a cliff or in front of a car. You're only paying attention to that phone." I laughed and grabbed his arm.

"I'm glad you care so much about me."

"Psh. Who says I care."

"Come on." He went with me to Starbucks. Things felt awkward, and off between us. I knew it was probably because of Sam. We sat and drank our coffee in silence. We were only there around fifteen minutes before we left to walk home.

As we were leaving a girl who looked around my age ran up to Nick. She screeched, "Oh my gosh! It's you...and you!" She looked back and forth to both of us.

"Yeah." I replied awkwardly. Nick just stood there looking amused.

"Oh my gosh! Can I get a picture with you two?" Me and Nick both laughed. We were used to this kinda stuff, it happened a lot.

"Sure." We replied in unison as she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She got in the middle of us and we smiled as she snapped a picture.

"Can I see?" I asked. I knew it was probably gonna end up on the internet, might as well make sure that I at least look good. She showed me. It was cute. Nick actually smiled a little. "Aw that's cute."

"This is so cool! You guys are awesome." Nick and I both laughed again. Then Nick did something that shocked me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Carly"

"Carly, you got plans tonight?" I just turned and gaped at him. He was asking her out. I couldn't believe it.

"Um no. Why?"

"You wanna hang out?" All I could do was stand there in shock. He asked out a fan. Right in front of me.

"Yeah. That'd be great!"

"Can I have your number?"

"Yeah here." She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his hand.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." She giggled. "Bye." She ran off laughing to her friends. I just stood and gave Nick a look.

"You are so immature." I said.

"What? Why?"

"You just asked her out to make me jealous."

"Um no. I think she looks like an...interesting girl."

"You're insane." I said running off. He chased me.

"Wait. Why are you upset?"

"Cuz you don't even like her! I know you Nick. I know you. And you have no connection with that girl."

"We'll see after tonight."

"Yeah we'll see." So later that day Nick called Carly and they went out on a date. I wasn't worried, and I wasn't jealous. I had no reason to be jealous anyway. I had my own boy.

Nick came home around ten. He tried to sneak past my room, but I had the door open so I saw him. "Hey you." He stopped dead in his tracks. I think I startled him.

"Oh hey." He turned around awkwardly. I gave him a look. He just gave me a confused look back.

"So."

"So."

"How was your date with Carly?" He sighed.

"It was....good."

"Liar. Truth."

"It was terrible." He came in and layed down on my bed. We both started laughing.

"Told ya. So what happened?"

"She was just...so...eccentric. And she did not stop talking."

"Hmm sounds like me."

"With you it's okay. She was just obnoxious and annoying."

"What'd you do?"

"All we did was go bowling. We ate some pizza at the alley, and I took her home. I think she had a good time at least, but I probably won't be calling her again."

"Give me her number."

"Why?"

"Cuz I might wanna hang out with her sometime." Nick just shook his head.

"I don't get you."

"Give it to me."

"I'll text it to you."

"Sweet."

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"'Night." Just as he was leaving I couldn't help but to shout after him.

"You just wanted to make me jealous!"

"Shut up."

I laughed. Things were somehow good between us as always, and I was glad.

* * *

**I'm at home, sick today, so I decided I'd update :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D :D **


	13. Pinkberry

The next week I found myself feeling a little sad. It had already been a month, which meant that I only had one more month until my parents came home. I was excited to see my parents, but as soon as they got home I'd be going back to work and shooting my TV show, which was fun but I didn't want to go back quite yet. Good thing I had a month.

I wasn't sad for long. I was sitting in my room just staring at the ceiling fan, watching it go round and round when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Denise answer it.

"Oh hello. One second. Miley! Someone's here to see you!" I was curious, I hadn't really gotten any surprise visitors since I had been staying there. I walked downstairs to see Sam standing in the doorway. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sam!"

"Hey! Are you busy?"

"Nope."

"Good. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd take my girl out for some Pinkberry."

"That sounds great." I looked over at Denise to make sure it was okay for me to leave. She nodded in approval. I smiled and grabbed my purse from the front closet and slid on some flip flops.

"Have fun you two." Denise said as we ran out the front door. I climbed into the passenger side of Sam's car.

"So how have you been Miley?"

"You should know, I text you pretty much nonstop."

"True." He looked over at me and grinned.

"You know Sam, you may just be the perfect boyfriend."

"Really."

"Yeah." I laughed. "I've never had a boy show up unannounced and buy me Pinkberry." We walked in and I scarfed down my yogurt.

"Man, you really do eat."

"What can I say. I'm a lover of foods." He laughed. As we walked back to his car I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sam, can we stop somewhere before you take me back?"

"Sure." I directed him to my house. He parked in the driveway and I opened the garage.

"Wanna ride bikes?" He looked at where I had a few bikes hanging on the wall. I loved riding my bike, it was one of my favorite hobbies, and I loved taking boys with me.

"Um okay." He helped me take two bikes off the wall. I laughed.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I guess so." I walked over to a box that was full of helmets.

"Here grab one that fits." I said pointing to the box. I put my helmet on and waited at the bike. Sam walked over with a helmet on and hopped on his bike. "Ready?"

"Yeah." So we went down the driveway and out. It felt good to be on my bike again. I hadn't ridden it in over a month. Sam and I made small talk as we biked around my beautiful neighborhood. Sadly it didn't take long for people to find us. The paparazzi showed up part way through the ride.

"Shoot." I whispered. Sam just looked at me. "Let's just turn around and go back." They followed us all the way back until we got to the gates. They were asking a ton of questions, especially about Sam. I didn't answer any of them. I didn't always mind people knowing about my personal life, but I wanted to protect Sam. People can harass me all they want but it's just crossing the line when they get to my friends and family. We pulled up in the driveway. "I am so sorry." I told Sam as we put the bikes back.

"It's cool."

"Really. I am truly sorry." He looked over at me, unshaken.

"It's okay Miley. Seriously. I get that this is a part of your life. It's alright." I walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"You are too perfect. Do you know that? Just perfect." I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back.

"I'm not that perfect." He laughed.

"I'll have to prove that myself." I walked over to his car and got in. It only took a matter of seconds before he dropped me off. "Do I have to leave?"

"Sorry Miles. It's getting late. I told my mom I'd be home for dinner." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay okay. I'll text you later." I skipped up the walk into the house. I walked up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I just sat there, letting the aroma of Denise's cooking reach my nose. It smelled good. Nick approached me cautiously.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you." I sat up. The tone of his voice worried me.

"What is it?"

"I....uh...I feel ready to tell you.....why I broke up with you." My heart started pulsing loudly in my chest. I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear what he had to say.


	14. The Reason

**Just a quick update. Couldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger for too long :P**

* * *

"You what?"

"You've been asking, and I'm ready to talk." I felt the need to pace around the room. I used the opportunity to close the door so we had some privacy. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously as I tried to anticipate what he was going to say."

"Oh."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"I guess." My voice broke. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was all in the past anyway. Now I could have complete closure and put this all behind me.

"Well, um this isn't easy for me to say, but I have a reason for saying it." I just nodded without looking at him. I didn't want to risk losing control of my emotions. He continued, "I. I cheated on you." I stopped moving. I stopped running my fingers through my hair. I even probably stopped breathing. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Oh." My voice broke again. I was trying not to break out in tears. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to hear any of this. It was just too much.

"There was an event, and Selena was there, and well, we kissed. Well we made out. And we met up a few times after that. We just mostly made out. That was it. I'm sorry Miles. I just couldn't take the guilt. So I dumped you." My voice rose in anger.

"Selena?"

"Yeah."

"You cheated on me with someone who I have to see all the time? Why couldn't it just be some stranger? Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Mi. I just....I just acted in the moment. And the next moment. And the one after that..." I held up my hand.

"Stop. Talking." He listened to me. I could be pretty intimidating when I wanted to be. "Get. Out. Now." He left without saying another word. I sat down on my bed, breathing heavily. I couldn't move. I couldn't think straight. In some peoples minds what he did wouldn't be considered to be too bad. I guess it wasn't. But the fact that he lied. The fact that he betrayed me and hide it for so long hurt. It hurt bad. I stayed in my room all night, without even going down for dinner. I heard Nick give some excuse about me sleeping, though that wasn't the case.

I was frustrated with myself. I didn't have so much of a reason to be upset. It was all in the past. But I was. I was so upset I couldn't even think straight. I thought that I was finally getting somewhere, that Nick and I's friendship was becoming stronger than ever. But he had been hiding this from me for too long. He tried to come in and talk but I refused to listen. I texted Sam instead.

**Sent**

**To: Sam : )**

**Come see me. I'm sad. :(**

**Miley**

I was incredibly happy when he texted me back almost immediately until I saw the text.

**Inbox**

**From: Sam : ) **

**I can't. W/the fam. What's wrong? Can I fix it? **

I couldn't help but smile a little. He was always so cute when he cared. I texted him back.

**Sent **

**To: Sam : )**

**Just drama. I'll be okay :/**

I hoped it was the truth. I had to put this all behind me. I fell asleep early that night. Crying always exhausted me. Nick was sitting on the end of my bed when I woke up.

"What do you want? Go away." I mumbled as I blinked through the light coming in through the window.

"I have to tell you something. There was a reason why I told you last night."

"You shouldn't have waited for a reason."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But....I think Sam might be doing the same thing." I sat up and shot him an angry look.

"Seriously. I know you're jealous. Just give it a rest. He's not cheating on me."

"I'm just recognizing the signs, that's all."

"Well thanks for your "concern"" I actually used air quotes. I know, lame.

"Okay. Well I'm here if anything happens. I'll always be around to talk." He left me alone. I brushed away what he said completely. I wasn't going to let him bring me down.


	15. Everything's Fine

I soon began to notice that I had a nasty headache. It made sense, I always got one of those after crying for long periods of time. I brushed the thought of it aside and stumbled out of bed. I had no plans, I didn't really know what to do with myself. I decided to go for a walk. I snuck out unnoticed and just walked around the neighborhood. I walked by my house, stopping and looking at the front porch. I couldn't help but smile. Me and Nick had our first kiss there. I then remembered that I was mad at him and kept walking.

I walked really far before realizing that I didn't really have anywhere to go. Me being myself, I then became incredibly bored and didn't want to walk all the way home. So I took out my phone and hit number seven on my speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicky."

"You want something."

"You know me too well." He and I both laughed.

"What do you want Miley?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure. Where are you?" I told him where I was.

"That's not too far. Can't you just walk?"

"I'm bored."

"I'll be there in a minute." I smiled as I hung up the phone. I couldn't stay mad at Nick for too long. I still needed him. Even when we were dating we'd fight constantly and we'd always make up real fast because I'm not one to hold a grudge or to stay mad at someone. He showed up in a matter of minutes. I hopped in his car.

"Did I ever tell you how cool your car is?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice. Or all the time."

"Guys like it when you compliment their car."

"That is true." He looked over and smiled at me. My heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. He didn't smile like that often. He started heading back towards his house.

"Noooo. I don't wanna go home yet." He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Then where do you wanna go?"

"Not home." That was always I problem I'd had ever since I was little. I never wanted to go home once I was out. I never had anywhere else to go, I just didn't want to be at home.

"Okay." So we drove around slowly through various neighborhoods, barely saying a word, just looking at the houses. We were almost home when he broke the silence. "So why did you call me to pick you up? How come not your boyfriend."

"He's hanging with his family today. I guess his cousins are in from out of town."

"And you're not suspicious of that?" My face automatically turned red. Which was odd, because I did trust Sam. I didn't think he was doing anything behind my back.

"No."

"But don't you think he should've brought you with? You could've met his family."

"We've been dating less than a month. It's natural that he doesn't feel the need for me to meet his family yet."

"Whatever you say Miles." His tone convinced me that he was actually worried about me. I brushed it off as I walked inside. I went upstairs and put my headphones in. Out of boredness I decided to text Sam.

**Sent:**

**To: Sam : )**

**Hey you. How's the fam?**

It was around five minutes before he texted me back.

**Inbox:**

**From: Sam : )**

**They're good. Missing you. **

I smiled. _See Nick? Nothing's going on_, I thought to myself as I texted him back.

**Sent: **

**To: Sam : )**

**Missing you too :( When can we hang out again?**

**Inbox: **

**From: Sam : )**

**Tomorrow night?**

**Sent: **

**To: Sam : )**

**It's a date.**

I felt a little guilty after sending that last text. I almost felt like I partially going out with Sam the next night to prove to Nick that there was nothing going on and that we were just fine. I shook my head at the thought. I was going out with Sam because I loved being around him. _Everything's fine_. I thought to myself. _Everything's just fine._

_

* * *

_

**It seems like forever since I last updated, though I don't think it's been long. Hmmm.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys seriously make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Perfection

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I couldn't sleep all night. Nick's comments about Sam bothered me. It wasn't that I believed him, it was more that I wanted to know where all this was coming from. It was like he was intentionally trying to hurt me. It's like he was a different person. I tried to stop thinking about it as I went downstairs.

It was early. Like early early. Like 6am early. I'd probably only slept maybe three or four full hours. There was no hope of me falling asleep again, so I just decided to start my day a little earlier than normal. By a little I meant a lot earlier.

I sat at the counter in the kitchen and banged my head on it. "Ughhh" I had never been a morning person to begin with. Next thing I knew I lifted up my head and there with other people in kitchen. And it was fully light outside. I looked at the clock on the oven. It was 9:30.

"Oh good you're awake." Denise said smiling at me.

"Yeah. I must've fallen asleep down here."

"You were out cold when I got here." Joe commented. "I tried poking you but you didn't wake up so I just left you." I laughed.

"Thanks." I sat up and realized that I had a kink in my neck. Sleeping on a counter was not very comfortable. I stood up and walked upstairs to get dressed. I was feeling a little flirty for my date later, so I threw on a super cute sun dress. I sat in my room for the rest of the afternoon with my headphones on just waiting for something to happen. Nothing did until Sam came to pick me up.

I was watching out the window so I was downstairs and out the door by the time Sam pulled up. He didn't even have a chance to get out of his car.

"Hey." I said breathily as I slid into his car.

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"I had a boring day. But now it's good. I'm with you so now I'm good." The whole sentence came out a little fast. He looked at me with a surprised face.

"You seem. Crazy. Er. Crazier than usual. Yeah that didn't come out right." I laughed loudly.

"I didn't sleep last night. So I've had a bunch of caffeine today."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Normally when someone tried to surprise me I would grill them until they gave in and told me what the surprise was. I was all prepared to interrogate Sam but he flashed his smile at me. His smile just made me melt. I couldn't think of anything else. I just sat and stared at him.

It didn't take too long to reach our destination. Sam pulled up into a parking spot in a lot next to the beach. I looked around. "What are we doing at the beach?"

"Come on." We got out of the car and he took my hand. We walked quite a ways down the beach until I finally noticed where we were going. There was a fair. On the beach. I smiled.

"You're taking me to the fair?"

"Yep." I dragged him and took off running towards the fair. I was aware that there were paparazzi taking pictures of us, but I didn't care at this point. I was happy.

"What do you want to do?"

"Fair food." I walked up to a food booth. "Hi, can I have a funnel cake, and a deep fried Twinkie and some cheesy fries? Thanks." I grabbed my food and Sam and I sat down by the ocean.

"You're gonna eat all this?"

"Well you can have some if you want."

"Let me rephrase that. How can you eat all this? It's deep fried death." He scowled at the deep fried Twinkie.

"You take one bite and you'll understand." He took a bite of the Twinkie.

"This is amazing!" He commented with his mouth full.

"Told ya." We sat and ate for a good half hour. Once we were finally done we got up and walked over to the rides. "Let's go on a ride."

"You want to go on a ride? We just ate pure junk."

"Come on."

"Fine. Let's go on a ferris wheel."

"Oh how romantic!" I said mockingly. We both laughed. I went silent as we got on the ferris wheel and sat down. I looked around once it started moving. It was so beautiful. The entire beach was lit up and the lights were reflecting on the water. "This is perfect." I whispered. Sam leaned over to me.

"You're perfect." He kissed me softly.

"No you're perfect." We kissed again. That moment on the ferris wheel was so perfect I didn't want to leave, but eventually they let us off the ride. We walked down the beach holding hands. "Can we never leave this moment?"

"We have to leave eventually. The real world awaits us in a matter of time."

"How 'bout me and you just live here? Never go back to the real world..."

"I wish we could."

"Me too." I pulled him over closer to the water.

"What are you doing?" I kicked off my shoes.

"This!" I dragged him into the water. I hopped on his back. He ran through the water. I laughed like crazy. The water was getting kinda deep when he decided to dump me into the water. "Hey no fair!"

"Oh believe me. It's plenty fair." He scooped me up and held me awkwardly and leaned in and kissed me. Once we were done he carried me back to his car. We sat in happy silence the whole way home. He walked me up to the front porch. We kissed for a moment.

"Bye Miles."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything. I had a great time tonight. I love being with you."

"I love being with you too Miley." He smiled at me as he left. I stood on the porch for a moment, completely dazzled by him. It was a perfect night. Just perfect.

**

* * *

**

**An update! Yay! **

**Thanks for your kind reviews. And thanks for reading. I love you guys : )**

**P.S. I've said this before, but in case you missed it, follow me on Twitter! My handle is xmaddie11x **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I slept in late, I was exhausted from my night with Sam. Once I woke up I saw Nick sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"Um, hi." I was confused as to why he was there.

"How was the beach last night?"

"It was...wait. How do you know that we were at the beach last night?" He smirked as he got up and handed me some papers. I saw that they were printed of some celebrity gossip blog.

"Found these on the internet this morning." I looked and saw pictures of me and Sam. Me and him at the beach, in the water, on the ferris wheel and a nice shot of me stuffing my face with cheesy fries.

"Oh dang. I didn't want to subject Sam to this kinda stuff."

"Cheesy fries? And is that a deep fried Twinkie on your leg?"

"Yeah. I ate it after the funnel cake." I saw Nick roll his eyes at me.

"You are.....wow."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure if I meant that to be a compliment." We both laughed. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"I had an amazing time, thank you for asking." I shot him a grin. He looked at my skeptically.

"Miley," I cut him off.

"No. No. No. No."

"But..."

"No. I don't want to hear your opinions on Sam."

"Fine. Well I'm glad you seem happy. So Miles..."

"I don't like your tone of voice. What do you want from me." I sighed. I knew he was going to ask for something that I wouldn't want.

"Could I ever meet with Sam? Have a conversation with him?" I tried not to let on my agitation. I didn't want my ex-boyfriend to meet my current boyfriend, but maybe if Nick met Sam he'd change his opinions.

"Sure. Why not. We're getting together tomorrow, how about I ask him to come early and you guys could go shoot hoops or something?"

"Sounds great." He got up and left the room. I groaned as I picked up my phone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy." I said in a baby voice, making a cute face even though he couldn't see me.

"Uh oh. You're using the baby voice."

"I need you to do a favor."

"Sure."

"So you know how me and you were supposed to meet tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Nick wants to meet you and have a talk with you. I thought you could come over early and the two of you could shoot hoops or something."

"Okay. Sounds cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're too amazing."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." I let out a sigh of relief as I hung up the phone. The next day was sure to be awkward.

* * *

**This is a super short chapter, I know. But it's just a filler until the next chapter, which will be from Nick's P.O.V.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! :D **


	18. Secrets

**Author's Note: So this chapter is from Nick's P.O.V. The next chapter will go back to being from Miley's.

* * *

**

Miley looked fine the next morning as she came down for breakfast. I thought she might be nervous, with her ex-boyfriend meeting her current boyfriend and all. I know I was nervous. I knew that there was something about this Sam guy that I didn't like. I knew something was going on. And I was determined to find out just exactly what this guy was doing.

Miley ate her breakfast with her headphones in, so I didn't get to talk to her. Not that I would ever tell her, but she looked adorable in her pajamas. Normally I preferred girls glassy and dressed up, but I always liked Miley. No matter what she wore. After breakfast she escaped outside to read her book. She still seemed calm. I, on the other hand, was silently trying to figure out a way to get Sam to spill. My mind was still blank when I decided to quit and get some lunch.

I made a delicious sandwich for lunch. I was really close to eating it, but then Miley came in. "Thanks for sandwich!" She said as she brought it upstairs to her room. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swear she has a radar that can pick up food within a mile radius. I sighed and made myself another sandwich. By the time I finished eating it Sam had arrived. He rang the doorbell. In the next instant Miley came flying down the stairs. I'm not gonna lie, she looked gorgeous. She had on a gray t-shirt that hugged her curves and some short cut off shorts. She opened the door and there he was.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. He responded by kissing her openly on the mouth. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Let's go." It came out more hostile than I meant for it to. Sam raised his eyebrows at me and followed me outside. We walked to a park that was just down the street from my house, I knew we'd have privacy there. He stuck up a conversation as we started a game of one on one.

"So can I ask you something personal?" I sighed.

"Yeah sure."

"What happened between you and Miley? Why did you break up?"

"I...uh. I had a little fling with another girl. And I felt guilty. But I couldn't possibly tell her so I just acted rash and dumped her. I still regret it." He laughed. I couldn't believe that was his reaction. He laughed.

"Come on dude. You didn't really feel guilty."

"I did. I feel guilty. I still feel bad about the whole thing. Why? Don't you think you'd feel guilty?"

"Oh believe me. There's a ton going on that she doesn't even know about. I don't feel a thing." I tried to keep my cool, though I could feel my temper rising.

"What kinda things are going on?"

"I've never been a guy who does the whole exclusive thing. I hang out with other girls."

"What do you mean by hang out?" It was taking all the energy I could muster to keep myself from exploding at the guy.

"Oh you know. Hang out." He winked at me. I got the message.

"Do you even care about Miley?"

"Sure. She's a great girl. But it isn't love. We're young, there's no need for us to be exclusive. I have other girlfriends. It's all cool."

"No, that's not cool." I couldn't believe it. I was right all along.

"Oh come on. Don't be bitter."

"Don't be bitter? Miley is one of my best friends. She's great, she deserves the serious boyfriend she wants. I think she loves you."

"Ha. Whatever dude." He left to go back to pick up Miley. I followed him.

"Wait. You can't do this to her. She doesn't deserve this. Tell her. Tell her now."

"Dude calm down. She doesn't have to know anything. It'll all be fine." He walked in my front door and Miley leaped into his arms. They kissed. Once they were done Sam shot me a look. Miley didn't notice. Just before they left Miley stopped.

"You okay Nick? You don't look quite right." I forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't have to go." I wished I had the guts to tell her. I really did.

"Really. Have fun on your date." She smiled and laughed.

"I will. Bye Nick." My heart ached as she ran over to Sam's car. She really didn't deserve this. And I was going to have to tell her.

* * *

**So this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be. And it was short. But it got what needed to be out there out there. **

**Just an FYI, this story will be coming to an end soon. But I do have a sequel. If you guys want a sequel.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Confessions

**Author's Note: Just so there's no confusion, this chapter is back to being from Miley's POV**

* * *

When I got home from my date with Sam that night Nick was already asleep. At that moment I knew that something was wrong. He never went to sleep before ten if he couldn't help it. I knew that something must have been on his mind. I tried to put it out of my mind as I went to sleep. I had a long day of packing ahead of me the next day. I was going home in less than a week. Truth was I didn't really want to leave, but I knew I had to. I hoped that Nick and I could at least try to stay friends.

I ended up going to bed early that night, I didn't have much else to do. When I woke up I felt determined. I was going to pack and get all my stuff organized. After about five minutes of folding clothes and getting them off the floor I got bored. So I decided to quit for a while and get dressed. I ended up undoing the progress I'd made in folding and putting away clothes in looking for a new outfit. It was hot outside so I ended up putting on a swim suit and some shorts and a light white t-shirt on.

I rushed down the stairs looking for Nick. I had an odd feeling that he had something he wanted to talk about. I found the kitchen almost empty except him sitting at the counter. He looked over at me as I came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Mi."

"Hey Nick. You okay? You haven't seen right since yesterday." He sighed. I sat down next to him.

"Oh. Well...." I looked him in the eye. From that glance I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh."

"It's about Sam."

"Nick I'm tired of hearing this...." He cut me off abruptly.

"Miley he told me something yesterday. He told me that he's been seeing other girls." I stopped talking. My eyes got wide as realization struck me.

"Wh-what?" My eyes were stinging with tears. I knew he wasn't making this up this time. I could tell just by looking at him that he was telling the truth.

"He said that you guys are too young to be exclusive and that while he cares about you, he definitely doesn't love you."

"Oh." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't gain my composure. My voice broke and my eyes starting filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry Mi." I looked at him as tears started rolling down my face. I knew he was being sincere. It wasn't much but it did made me feel a teeny tiny bit better.

"It's...." I couldn't think of anything to say. I probably wouldn't be able to say anything anyway, I didn't want to break out the hysterics. Nick just sat and watched me. I knew he was waiting to see if I was going to break down. I didn't right away. I just sat and let it all hit me. Everything I thought I felt, everything I thought he felt. It was all a lie. I thought he loved me. I thought I loved him. As it all hit me I just broke down. I sank down off my chair and sat on the floor. Nick sat and watched me for a moment and then he came and sat down next to me on the floor. He held me as I cried into his shoulder.

We sat there like that for a moment until I finally sniffled and said something. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to break down like that." I wiped my eyes and stood up. "I just wasn't expecting that. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." He gave me a small smile.

"Don't apologize Miley. I wouldn't have listened to me either. Not to mention it'd be an understatement to say that I was a little jealous." I laughed quietly and sniffled again. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to him. Maybe we can fix things. Maybe after hearing what I have to say he'll want to be exclusive."

"You're going back to that douche bag? Seriously?"

"Nick, I really really have feelings for him. At least I think I do. I can't not try."

"Oh. Okay." His face fell. I don't know what he was expecting, but I could tell he didn't want me to go back to Sam.

"Thanks for telling me. Really. And putting up with my crying."

"No problem Miles. I'm always here for you." He smiled at me. I smiled back and ran up the stairs. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my phone.

**Sent**

**To: Sam**

**We need to talk. Tomorrow. ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

**This update was fast. The next one will prolly be too. The next chapter will be the last. :)**

**There will be a sequel too. So if you haven't already, put me on author alert if you want to read the sequel.**

**Thanks for all your reviews :)**


	20. Clear

The next morning Sam and I set up a time so we could meet for a nice brunch in the early afternoon. I sorted through the mess that was my room (I was going home the next day) to find a cute, white, flirty sundress. I needed to sort out my feelings and he needed to sort out his. I was literally shaking as I walked to the restaurant where we were meeting. I didn't know what was going to happen. Once I got to the restaurant I found a table in the back corner of the dining area. I sat and waited. Sam came twenty minutes late. I was a little surprised, he had always been pretty punctual in the past. He sat down and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head. He gave me a look. "What's wrong Miley?"

"What's wrong is that you've been seeing other girls." His face fell. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh. You found out about that."

"Yeah I did."

"So are you going to break up with me?" I felt anger rising inside me.

"Why? Is that what you want me to do? Is that how much you care about me?"

"No that's not it at all. I was just jumping to conclusions." Something didn't feel quite right about his tone.

"You don't care."

"I didn't say that."

"You haven't denied it either." He sighed.

"We're young Miley. No need for this commitment bullshit. Don't you get it?"

"I want to be in a committed relationship." He laughed at me.

"Good luck finding the boy." I stood up.

"You jackass." I stomped on his foot and left while I still had some dignity. As I walked outside it started to pour. I didn't care. I walked all the way back to Nick's house in the pouring rain. Surprisingly enough I wasn't crying. I felt good. I knew what was the next step. It was thundering by the time I made it back. Instead of walking in the front door I grabbed a ladder from the garage and climbed up it onto the roof. I walked over to Nick's window and nearly scared the crap out of him when I knocked. He opened it.

"Miley? What are you doing back so soon?"

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gone back to Sam."

"Oh. Glad you finally realized the truth about him. Now why are you outside my window in the rain?" I smiled.

"I want this to be a moment that we can remember."

"You want what to be a moment that we can remember?"

"This." I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. Within a few seconds we were full on making out. He pulled me through the window and into his bedroom. After a few minutes I pulled away and laughed. "This is so perfect."

"Yeah it is."

"Quit staring at my boobs."

"I'm not."

"Nick, you are a seventeen year old boy. I am a seventeen year old girl in a soaked, white, now see-through sundress. You're looking at my boobs." He laughed.

"You got me." I laughed again.

"Let's go outside." He didn't say anything. I took his hand and dragged him through the open window onto the roof. Still holding hands we slid off and into the grass. "I love the rain." I said looking up at the cloudy sky, watching rain drops come down.

"I now do too." We sat on the wet grass just looking up.

"Don't you just love how everything can change in such a short period of time?" He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah sometimes. But sometimes it can get to be a little too much. But not like this. This is good change. An hour ago you were still with Sam...and now..." I look at him, waiting.

"Are you gonna ask me?"

"Isn't it implied?"

"Nicholas, you have to ask. It's the rules." He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. Miley will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I pushed him over onto his back and started kissing him again. Eventually the sky cleared and the sun came back out. Nick and I just layed on the grass there silent for a moment. He was the one who broke it.

"Miley, even though I did those things, I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either."

**Did you like the end? I did :) **

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I edited it while watching a movie :P**

**I've been outlining the sequel, so I hope to have it up soon!**

**Thank you so much for all the views and reviews! I really appreciate it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story! : )**


	21. SequelAs the Thunder Starts to Crash

**Hey guys! **

**I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to That Summer, called As the Thunder Starts to Crash, is up now! **

**Check it out and enjoy! **


End file.
